While electricity is an indispensable energy resource to human life and work, it is the most preferable that the power is generated by way of natural wind power or water power. Take wind power as an example, it is primarily utilizing fan blades that face the wind and thereby rotating to generate power for use.
The coil of a general wind power generator is provided between the housing and the front cover, and is, via a rotating axle, connected with a front rotating disk provided a plurality of magnets, and coil disk interiorly provided with coils. The front end of the rotating axle is extruding out of the center of the front cover and connected with a fan cover, thereby, when the wind blow to rotate the fan blades, the rotating axle is driven to rotate, thereby synchronously driving the front and rear rotating disks, the surfaces of which are provided with a plurality of magnets. In view of the magnetic lines of force of the magnetic poles, the rotation between the magnets and the coils would occur power which, by way of cords, will be relayed to power guiding rail of the activity rack, and to the corresponding electricity brushes of the holder, and then to the exterior of the holder to generate power.
When the power generator is in actual operation, the rotating axle is rotating in a high rotation speed. In addition, under the influence of power generation effect and power generation current, the temperature inside the housing constantly increases and there is almost out of air between the rotation head and the housing, since the temperature of the rotation head is increasing and the air stops circulating. Meanwhile, as the rotating axle is closely connected with the front rotating disk, the coil disk and the rear rotating disk, when the power generator is under a high rotation speed, a long-term rotation status, or a fan brake status, the temperature of the interior coil disk will increase up to above 100° C., and thus damage the structure.